


SuperTherapy ou l'Echelle du Prévisible

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Super Mariage & Complications [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanow Implied, Common Law Inspiration, Emotional Constipation, Everybody is done, Everybody's makin' comment, Fury is done with his team, Group Therapy, M/M, Maria Hill is done with her boss, Matchmaker Nick Fury, Nick Fury is Not Amused, One hundred per cent done, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Talking, The therapist has the patience of a Saint, The therapist will be avenge, Therapy, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le docteur Bennett s'occupe des couples en difficulté depuis près de sept ans. Aussi, elle estime être capable de gérer deux Vengeurs prisonniers de leur mésentente. Mais elle se rend compte très vite que le chemin à parcourir risque d'être long. Vraiment long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperTherapy ou l'Echelle du Prévisible

« Pardon de vous demander ça directeur Fury mais…

\- Agent Hill ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ? »

Fury, qui avançait dans les couloirs des locaux du SHIELD, marqua un temps d'arrêt et se fit volte-face pour regarder sa fidèle seconde. Jamais la brune n'avait dardé un regard aussi dubitatif sur lui, il en était certain. Maria croisa les bras et ses yeux insistèrent pour elle, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, même si le directeur choisissait de se dérober. Fury soupira.

« Très sérieux, argua-t-il. Le groupe manque de cohésion et cette solution est la meilleure que j'ai trouvée.

\- Je comprends votre initiative mais… Tenta Hill en fronçant les sourcils. Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas y incorporer tout le groupe ?

\- Parce que le groupe s'entend parfaitement bien, ragea Fury en reprenant sa marche, talonné par la jeune femme. Les seuls points de discorde viennent de Stark et Rogers. S'il y en avait eu d'autres, ils en seraient aussi. Mais dès que ces deux-là auront réglés leur problème, tout ira pour le mieux. »

*

Séance 1

Mme Bennett était psychologue depuis dix ans. Et elle assurait les thérapies de couple en groupe depuis près de sept ans. Aussi, elle estimait avoir eu droit à toutes sortes de patients. Elle avait rencontré des couples hétérosexuels et homosexuels, noirs, blancs, asiatiques, mixtes –les plus difficiles à gérer, souvent à cause des nombreuses barrières culturelles qui se dressaient entre eux-, mais à cet instant précis, elle estimait réellement être arrivée à un tournant décisif de sa carrière.

Deux hommes, deux nouvelles têtes qui n'étaient pourtant pas réellement méconnues, venaient d'être incorporés à son groupe. Un grand blond aux yeux clairs et à la coiffure impeccable, à la carrure pour le moins appréciable, et un brun plus petit, au bouc reconnaissable, vêtu d'un costume sur mesure et les yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes de soleil dont pourtant, il n'avait pas besoin en intérieur.

La psychologue, un stylo entre l'index et le majeur, prit ses feuilles de notes entre ses deux mains et les mit à la verticale devant elle, les faisant taper sur genoux couverts par des collants noirs.

« Bien, dit-elle. Aujourd'hui, comme vous avez pu le constater, nous accueillons deux nouveaux venus. Messieurs, présentez-vous. »

Le grand blond, coudes sur les genoux, doigts croisés, prit une courte inspiration après s'être pincé les lèvres, mais choisit de se lancer, avec un sourire en coin plutôt amical.

« Bonjour, je suis Steve Rogers. »

Il y eut quelques chuchotements parmi les personnes présentes, et des sourires traversèrent les visages. Steve tentait de rester digne malgré l'incongruité de la situation, Mme Bennett le voyait parfaitement. Cependant, ils remarquèrent tous rapidement que l'autre ne suivait pas le mouvement. Les mains dans les poches, tassé sur sa chaise, le brun restait silencieux. Sans aucune discrétion, Steve donna un léger coup de coude à son comparse, qui soupira.

« Tony Stark, grogna-t-il en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Bonjour Steve et Tony, fit tout le groupe en chœur. »

A cette soudaine levée de voix qui lui rappelait trop l'ambiance morbide et ridicule des Alcooliques Anonymes, Tony leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il ne serait pas vu derrière ses verres. Non, franchement, c'était trop douloureux. Fury lui en avait fait, des coups de crasses, mais celui-là était indéniablement le pire de tous. Mme Bennett, qui commençait à comprendre que la tâche qui lui avait été assignée ne serait pas de tout repos, afficha un sourire crispé avant de leur présenter le reste du groupe : les mexicains José et Juanita, les irlandais Emma et John, les afro-américains Travis et Tiana... Tony perdit le fil après eux. Steve se pencha à son oreille.

« Vous alliez vous endormir, chuchota-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ai-je pris ces lunettes d'après vous, grogna l'ingénieur sur le même ton.

\- Faites un effort, soupira le soldat, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que vous mais plus vite on jouera le jeu, plus vite ça prendra fin.

\- Alors, Steve et Tony… Reprit Mme Bennett à voix haute en les voyant se faire des messes-basses. Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

\- Trop longtemps, répondit Tony du tac-au-tac en tendant les jambes devant lui pour encore plus se tasser sur sa chaise.

\- Ça va faire trois ans, préféra dire Steve, sérieusement. Enfin, on s'est rencontré il y a trois ans.

\- Mais on est ensemble depuis deux ans, rectifia l'ingénieur, c'était ça, sa question.

\- Oh ! Félicitations ! »

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent alors que ceux de Steve s'abattaient sur ses yeux. tous les deux se tournèrent vers Emma, rousse bouclée au visage criblée de tâches de rousseurs. Elle leur offrit un sourire immense.

« Quoi ? S'enquit Tony, tout à coup inquiet.

\- On a voté pour votre loi ! Dit John en écho à sa femme. Vous comptez vous marier ? »

A ces mots, les yeux de Steve et Tony s'écarquillèrent et ils eurent un mouvement de recul commun et soudain. Les réactions furent, pour une fois, vives et immédiates. Le docteur Bennett soupira.

« Voyons, on est pas homosexuels ! S'exclama Tony.

\- On est coéquipiers ! Ajouta Steve. Juste coéquipiers ! »

Le silence retomba sur tout le groupe. Travis et Tiana s'échangèrent un regard plutôt interloqué. José, rien qu'à sa mine, fit comprendre qu'il était complètement largué par ce qui venait de se dire -ce qui sembla par ailleurs affliger Juanita. Ce fut un homme, un japonais dont Tony n'avait pas écouté le nom, qui leur demanda de s'expliquer.

« On s'entend trop mal et cela nuit à l'intérêt de notre équipe, déclara l'ingénieur d'une voix sèche en se tournant vers Mme Bennett.

\- Très bien, fit celle-ci en sentant qu'elle devait reprendre le relais. Alors à votre avis, d'où viennent vos différents ? »

Elle préférait directement cerner le sujet pour savoir ce quoi il retournait et réussir à comprendre ses patients le plus rapidement possible. Les cinq autres couples se tournèrent vers les deux super-héros. Tous deux hésitaient à se lancer, Steve regardant ailleurs en faisant la moue, main croisées, et Tony complètement détaché. Mais finalement, ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas :

« Le problème, c'est que Rogers veut tout commander, assena-t-il.

\- Les autres m'ont élus chef à l'unanimité, soupira Steve en levant les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse. C'est vous qui posez problème !

\- Moi, s'étrangla l'ingénieur, et en quoi ?

\- Vous contestez mon autorité ! »

Là-dessus, Tony marqua un temps d'arrêt, levant les yeux vers la droite, comme s'il était prit de court, la bouche entrouverte.

« Quelle autorité ? Fit-il mine de s'étonner.

\- Vous passez votre temps à désobéir aux ordres, déclara Rogers, comme si c'était un jeu pour vous, ou vous fomentez un plan que vous êtes le seul à connaître ! Difficile de travailler en équipe si vous faites toujours l'électron libre !

\- En tant que symbole de notre nation vous devriez savoir que la liberté individuelle est notre credo, pouffa Tony en détournant le regard.

\- Vous voyez d'où vient le problème maintenant, dit Steve en sondant les autres couples ainsi que la thérapeute du regard. « Impulsif, narcissique, imprévisible, mauvais équipier ». Je vous jure que c'est affreux de travailler avec lui.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre Rogers ! S'indigna l'ingénieur en retirant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux incendier le soldat du regard. Madame, dites quelque chose ! Défendez-moi !

\- Messieurs, calmez-vous, soupira le docteur Bennett. Résoudre ce problème est justement le but de la thérapie et mon rôle n'est pas de prendre parti. Je ne suis pas un arbitre.

\- Il va bien falloir que vous le fassiez pourtant, répliqua sèchement Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Puisque nous sommes en groupe, selon vous, qui est le plus à même de commander les Avengers ? Iron Man ou Capsicle ? »

Dès lors, ce fut un déchaînement de foules. Certains se rangèrent en faveur de Steve, d'autres de Tony, jetant des arguments en tout genre dans les airs. En quelques secondes, le docteur Bennett perdit totalement le contrôle sur le groupe et le débat s'embrasa comme s'il était arrosé d'essence. La thérapeute soupira et laissa son visage retomber dans sa main. Les séances avec ces deux-là promettaient d'être longues.

Vraiment.

Vraiment longues.

Séance 2

« Connaissez-vous bien votre partenaire ? »

C'était le sujet de la séance de la journée. Et manifestement, il avait jeté un froid dans tous les couples. José et Juanita s'échangèrent un regard qui prouvait qu'ils étaient de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre, Travis et Tiana retinrent un soupir, Emma croisa les bras, faisant comprendre à John qu'il avait intérêt à bien faire, la française Susie jeta un regard en biais à son compagnon Victor, et le japonais Yuki ricana, ce qui sembla mécontenter sa fiancée, Amanda. Le visage de Steve se décomposa également proprement. Mais ça, Tony n'en avait cure. Son téléphone dans les mains, il s'amusait à jouer à Angry Birds, déjà fatigué d'avoir à écouter ces sornettes alors que la séance avait commencé seulement cinq minutes avant que la question ne tombe.

Maudits oiseaux jaunes. Il n'arrivait jamais à leur faire aller là où il le voulait, avec leurs accélérations aléatoires. Bon, remonter un peu, bien tendre la corde et…

« Tony ! »

Raté. L'ingénieur jura et leva les yeux vers la thérapeute, tentant de se remettre de l'humiliation que représentait une défaite à Angry Birds alors qu'il était tout de même le président de Stark Industries. Et Iron Man. Nom de nom.

Mme Bennett soupira.

« Commençons par vous. Décrivez votre partenaire. »

A la rigueur, Angry Birds, c'était pas si terrible, finalement. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Tony et bien que sachant pertinemment que d'ordinaire, il adorait ça, il eut envie de leur hurler de se concentrer sur leurs problèmes personnels plutôt que s'intéresser à sa vie. Steve, lui, sourcils levés, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, tourna la tête vers lui. Tony jura intérieurement. C'était un défi. Son regard et son sourire couplés voulaient clairement dire « Vas-y, je t'attends le génie. » Alors Tony releva le défi.

« Le Cap est coincé, récita-t-il, autoritaire, et tellement lisse qu'il en devient totalement inintéressant. »

Steve, outragé, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le docteur Bennett leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Steve ? Le but n'est pas de répliquer. Vous devez écouter la réponse, car le but est de voir si votre partenaire vous connaît bien. A vous maintenant. Essayez de décrire Tony.

\- Un sale gosse impétueux et inconscient, qui prend tout à la légère et qui pense que le monde est à ses pieds, récita machinalement Steve, qui avait mentalement préparé sa réponse. »

La thérapeute plissa les lèvres et les yeux. Ces réponses l'inquiétaient vraiment quant à la suite des évènements.

« Et vous n'avez rien à dire de… Positif à dire sur votre partenaire ?

\- Non, rétorquèrent en chœur Steve et Tony, froidement et sereinement. »

Bon. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord.

Séance 4

« Certaines choses doivent être changées pour que votre relation reparte sur de meilleures bases. Parce qu'il est évident que votre relation n'as pas toujours été aussi chaotique. En fait, Fury m'a expliqué qu'après des débuts compliqués vous aviez réussi à collaborer et à vous entendre. Est-ce que vous savez qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette régression ? »

Aucune réponse. Quelle surprise. Steve et Tony, en quatre séances, étaient devenus désespérément prévisibles. Et désespérants tout court, finalement. Madame Bennett prit une grande inspiration. Si le SHIELD ne lui avait pas assuré une coquette somme si jamais ils réussissaient à recoller les morceaux, elle les aurait déjà envoyés chez des collègues beaucoup moins patients. Mais elle devait prendre sur elle.

« Essayons de reprendre… Encore, soupira la thérapeute. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

\- En mission, répondit immédiatement Stark, totalement décontracté. Il était en galère et je l'ai aidé.

\- Tony Stark n'aide personne, rectifia Rogers dans la seconde, il en a juste profité pour se mettre sur le devant de la scène alors que j'étais déjà sur les lieux et que j'avais fait une bonne partie du travail.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua Tony, sa voix montant dans les aigus tant il était indigné. Vous étiez étalé par terre, Loki vous aurait tué sans mon intervention !

\- Un, il ne m'aurait pas tué, lâcha Steve, les bras croisés. Deux ! Vous admettez donc ne pas l'avoir fait par altruisme ! »

Le docteur Bennett se tassa sur sa chaise tandis que les deux Vengeurs repartaient dans un débat sanglant sur ce qui s'était passé en Allemagne, trois ans plus tôt, lors de leur première et seule mission commune pendant longtemps. En effet, après cette affaire, les Vengeurs s'étaient séparés. Étaient venus le Mandarin, le Soldat de l'Hiver, les évènements à Londres, mais il avait fallu attendre Ultron pour que l'équipe se reforme. Et de véritables fossés avaient eu le temps de se creuser entre eux, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire.

Les autres couples suivaient avec attention la dispute, comme ils le faisaient toujours dès que les deux super-héros évoquaient leur vie, justement, héroïque.

La thérapeute soupira et tapa du pied jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent. Au début, elle avait voulu intervenir mais les deux hommes avaient tendance à la prendre pour un arbitre, alors comme des enfants turbulents, elle les laissait se chamailler, sachant que les choses finiraient par se calmer elles-mêmes.

Le problème, c'est qu'ils perdaient un temps fou durant la séance, et elle comprenait pourquoi les autres membres de l'équipe commençaient à saturer. En pleine mission, ça pouvait réellement être handicapant. Une fois qu'ils en eurent fini, elle croisa les mains sur ses cuisses et décida d'aller droit au but.

« Il ne faut plus faire de reproches messieurs, ordonna-t-elle fermement. Il faut faire des demandes, les formuler clairement. Que voulez-vous, qu'attendez-vous de l'autre ? »

Cette question sembla les envoyer droit dans le mur. Les sourcils des autres couples se haussèrent, certains se penchèrent en avant, d'autres encore sourirent. Tony leva un sourcil et la bouche de Steve s'ouvrit avant qu'ils n'échangent un regard pour le moins circonspect. Puis ils croisèrent les bras et se tournèrent le dos. Madame Bennett plissa les lèvres.

« Alors ? »

Il était évident qu'aucun des deux n'avait réellement réfléchi à la question. La thérapeute soupira. Douze sur dix sur l'échelle du prévisible. Il fallut encore les cuisiner dix minutes avant qu'ils ne se lancent, tour à tour d'un ton bougon, sans se regarder.

« J'attends de Tony qu'il soit un équipier correct et respectueux, dit Steve.

\- J'attends du Cap qu'il me lâche la bride, souffla Tony en écho. »

Bien. Le docteur Bennett du prendre sur elle pour retenir un franc sourire. Très bien messieurs, pensa-t-elle, refusez de coopérer, moi, j'ai décidé de m'amuser.

Séance 6

Cette fois, ce n'était pas au cours de la thérapie que Tony Stark et Steve Rogers avaient commencés à se crier dessus. C'était avant. Ainsi, ce fut en fanfèrent qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, déblatérant chacun à une vitesse folle, tentant de parler plus fort que l'autre, sans s'écouter mutuellement. Alors que José et Juanita parvenaient enfin à évoquer leurs problèmes sexuels, il fallait que ces deux-là reviennent à la charge. Le docteur Bennett soupira profondément.

« Messieurs, argua-t-elle en les regardant malmener ses chaises pour s'asseoir. Que se passe-t-il, cette fois ?

\- Rogers m'a…

\- J'ai simplement…

\- Messieurs ! S'exclama la thérapeute. »

Les deux héros recouvrèrent le silence. Ils s'échangèrent un regard torve, avant de détourner le regard, comme deux enfants pris en pleine bagarre. Le docteur Bennett croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il va falloir que vous appreniez à respecter vos camarades, dit-elle avec l'impression étrange d'être une institutrice. José et Juanita venaient enfin de réussir à parler de…

\- Ils n'auraient pas autant de problème si elle acceptait de faire l'amour plus d'une fois par mois, la coupa Tony. »

Mme Bennett sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, la salive bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle jeta un regard purement et simplement outragé au Stark qui ne lui répondit que par un haussement de sourcil avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez. La psychologue soupira de nouveau, éprouvant le besoin d'oxygéner son cerveau plus que de raison. Retour des lunettes de soleil. Génial. Autant dire qu'ils repartaient à zéro.

« Très bien, très bien, dit-elle. José, Juanita, excusez-les.

\- Non, y a pas de mal, articula José, humble.

\- Bon, messieurs, ajouta la thérapeute en se tournant vers Steve et Tony. Que s'est-il passé cette fois ?

\- On était en mission, commença Steve, Tony était en difficulté…

\- J'étais dans mon armure, se défendit Tony. Tout allait bien ! Mais monsieur s'est senti obligé de faire barrière pour me protéger d'une grenade !

\- Le heaume et le casque avait sautés, s'énerva Steve, vous n'alliez pas en sortir indemne !

\- Sincèrement Rogers vous croyez vraiment que je suis un gamin ?! J'allais me débrouiller, j'allais m'en sortir !

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu tous ces « je » le jour où l'équipe s'est formée ! Grogna le super-soldat. On doit travailler ensemble !

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide, Cap !

\- Pourquoi vous avez autant de mal à admettre que pour une fois vous étiez mal ? Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne tant dans le fait d'accepter mon aide ? »

En voyant l'expression brouillée sur le visage de Stark, le docteur Bennett comprit que sans le vouloir, le capitaine venait de heurter un point sensible. Elle saisit l'occasion au vol.

« Parfait, messieurs, messieurs, dit-elle pour attirer de nouveau l'attention sur elle. Cette dispute va nous permettre d'aborder l'ensemble des problèmes qui vous concernent… »

Encore une fois, les deux Vengeurs s'échangèrent un regard mauvais, Steve croisa les bras, Tony enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur elle. La thérapeute les regarda tour à tour.

« Pour commencer, entama-t-elle, Tony. J'ai remarqué très rapidement que vous n'appeliez jamais Steve par son nom.

\- Elle a raison, fit Tiana en écho. C'est toujours « Cap », ou « Rogers », voire « soldat », mais on vous entend jamais l'appeler Steve. »

Les autres membres du groupe hochèrent la tête ou approuvèrent de vive voix. Tony fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Steve, qui de son côté, n'avait jamais remarqué cet état de fait, leva un sourcil et se tourna vers le Stark qui s'était tout simplement détaché de la conversation, comme à chaque fois que les choses prenaient une mauvaise tournure pour lui. Mais Mme Bennett insista.

« A cause de cela, j'en ai rapidement déduit que vous creusiez une distance entre vous et Steve. Que vous érigiez de vous-même une barrière. »

Tony expira longuement et fortement, assez pour être entendu de toute l'assemblée, et pourquoi pas des mouches qui volaient au fond de la salle. Steve le regarda fixement, alors que les autres couples chuchotaient entre eux. Le docteur Bennett ne lâcha pas l'ingénieur du regard non plus.

« Alors, Tony ? Comment vous expliquez ça ?

\- Je suis pas son gosse, argua Tony dans son bouc.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna la thérapeute.

\- Le Cap se comporte avec moi comme s'il était mon père, que j'étais un gamin égaré en manque d'affection, ou un chiot perdu ! Mais je le suis pas ! Je suis le directeur de Stark Industries, je suis Iron Man bordel, j'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Je me débrouille à merveille seul ! Et un soldat décongelé n'as pas à rattraper les erreurs de mon père ! »

A côté de lui, Steve déglutit et reposa ses coudes sur ses genoux, se penchant en avant. Tony choisit de ressortir son téléphone de sa poche. Subway Surfer, c'était bien aussi. Le docteur Bennett remarqua cependant que le Captain avait l'air bien plus préoccupé par ce que venait de dire l'ingénieur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Steve ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je… Commença le soldat, embarrassé. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Ou en tout cas, je ne pensais pas que Tony le vivait ainsi… »

Pendant un instant, une seconde, l'ingénieur décrocha de son jeu et leva les yeux pour jeter une œillade vers le capitaine, sans pour autant abandonner son air boudeur. Mais il choisit de ne pas s'en formaliser et de continuer à jouer. Il devait rattraper les scores de Bruce.

« C'est là tout le problème, Steve, dit la thérapeute. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que l'autre ressent, vous ne vous mettez jamais à sa place. Etant donné que cette leçon vaut pour tout le groupe, je vais vous confier la même tâche. »

L'ensemble des regards des couples se dirigèrent vers elle, excepté celui de Tony qui jouait des pouces sur son écran tactile. La thérapeute choisit de ne pas s'en occuper, sachant qu'elle allait avoir de nouveau son attention sous peu.

« Durant toute la semaine, vous allez jouer le rôle de l'autre. »

Certains restèrent silencieux, se contentant d'écarquiller les yeux, mais d'autres s'échangèrent des regards courroucés voire écœurés, sursautèrent, hoquetèrent ou s'étouffèrent avec leur salive. Sans surprise, Stark faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie.

« Madame ? S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Échangez vos rôles, insista cependant le docteur Bennett. Tony, vous serez Steve, et Steve…

\- Jamais de la vie, la coupa immédiatement l'ingénieur en levant la main pour l'inciter au silence.

\- Je suis navré de l'avouer, appuya Steve, mais il a raison. Ça ne va pas être possible.

\- C'est l'exercice, s'imposa la thérapeute.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer soixante-dix ans dans un frigo pour avoir sa mentalité frigide ! S'exclama le Stark.

\- Et je n'ai aucune envie de me faire retirer mon humanité qui elle, a survécu à mon séjour dans la glace, contra Rogers. »

Les quelques progrès que le docteur Bennett avait réussi à leur arracher durant cette courte séance s'envolèrent par la fenêtre à grand bruits, la saluant même de la main. Sincèrement, elle devrait écrire une lettre au Soldat de l'Hiver pour lui dire de mieux faire son travail la prochaine fois. Parce que rater Fury avait bien été la pire erreur de sa carrière.

Séance 7

Mais contre toute attente, les deux héros s'étaient prêtés au jeu. Bien évidemment, au cours de la semaine, elle n'avait pas pu les suivre, mais en les voyant arriver, elle comprit qu'ils l'avaient fait. Ils n'avaient certainement pas compris le but de l'exercice ou le principe qui le régissait, mais au moins, ils avaient fait un effort. Steve portait un costume gris clair avec une chemise blanche, une cravate bleue et des tennis, là où Tony avait préféré une chemise blanche et bleue, une veste en cuir brun et un pantalon beige. En prenant bien entendu le soin de rentrer la chemise dans son pantalon. Leur apparition arracha un rire ou un sourire aux membres de l'assemblée, au grand désespoir de Mme Bennett ; force était de constater que Tony et Steve assuraient les entractes comiques de la thérapie de groupe. Mais qu'ils ne progressaient pas. Preuve en était, ils étaient encore en pleine dispute.

« Autrement dit avez encore fait quelque chose sans me consulter ?! Disait Steve sur un ton prétentieux en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

\- Stark, c'est ma moto, je peux encore en faire ce que je veux sans que vous ayez à intervenir, rétorqua Tony d'une voix fluette.

\- Peut-être mais cette moto séjourne dans ma tour, et vu votre âge c'est sûr que vous y connaissez rien à la mécanique.

\- Stark, vous allez devoir commencer à me respecter, je suis sérieux !

\- Menace verbale, tous aux abris ! »

Les deux sourcils du docteur Bennett se levèrent. En tout cas, ils avaient bien assimilés le caractère de l'autre. Elle sourit : effectivement, en fin de compte, c'était presque drôle. Tous deux s'installèrent et le faux Stark enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pendant que le faux Rogers s'installait coude sur les genoux, penché en avant.

« C'est incroyable, admit une Emma, hilare. Vous êtes vraiment rentrés dans la peau de l'autre !

\- Ça prouve que vous vous connaissez plus que ce que vous croyez, ajouta John. »

Le regard qu'assénèrent les deux Vengeurs au couple leur fit presque regretter leurs paroles, mais tous les autres membres du groupe donnèrent raison aux deux irlandais. Voyant que ça sentait le vinaigre, Stark déguisé en Rogers choisit de ne rien dire, tandis que Rogers déguisé en Stark sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Cependant la différence fut rapidement perceptible : Steve n'arrivait même pas à passer l'écran de verrouillage. Tout le groupe crut être soumis à une hallucination collective en le voyant taper sur l'écran. Tony faillit exploser en voyant la pauvre machine maltraitée.

« Vous avez passé une semaine dans sa peau et vous ne savez toujours pas débloquer un téléphone ? Ricana Yuki.

\- Vous avez passé une semaine dans la peau de votre femme et vous ne savez toujours pas vous servir d'un peigne, rétorqua Steve d'une voix blanche en secouant l'appareil. »

Voir le Capitaine user de sarcasme arracha un sourire au docteur Bennett. Tony, lui, n'eut soudain plus du tout envie de rire et se jeta presque sur le blond pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains, dans le but de lui montrer comment débloquer l'écran. Ce qui évidemment, déclencha encore un semblant de dispute entre les deux Vengeurs.

« Vous êtes censé jouer mon rôle, et je n'interviens jamais quand vous vous servez de votre téléphone ! S'étrangla Steve.

\- Peut-être Rogers, mais là, c'est trop douloureux !

\- Tony, souffla Madame Bennett. Vous devriez laissez Steve faire. »

Tony leva les deux mains et revint à son rôle de capitaine droit dans ses pompes. Il avait même pris soin de se coiffer façon année quarante, avec la raie sur le côté, et Steve avait troqué sa coiffure impeccable contre quelque chose de plus moderne. Mais l'ingénieur ne s'était pas résolu à raser son bouc tout comme le soldat ne s'était pas laissé pousser la barbe, ce qui donnait un mélange plutôt cocasse. En tout cas, Susie devait bien avouer qu'un Rogers rebelle la faisait craquer.

« Vous voyez, votre problème, Tony, analysa vivement le docteur Bennett, c'est que vous voulez incessamment tout contrôler. Vous refusez constamment de lâcher prise même lorsque vous devez le faire.

\- Et puis, ça se voit que Captain America veut un peu vous retirer toutes ces charges que vous vous imposez, accentua Susie en hochant la tête. »

A ce moment-là, Tony aurait voulu avoir ses lunettes de soleil, juste pour la regarder par-dessus ses verres d'un air condescendant.

Séance 8

Huit semaines, pas une once de progrès. Bon, sur ce dernier point, le docteur Bennett pouvait se tromper mais c'était l'impression très nette qu'elle avait en regardant Steve et Tony –qui étaient redevenus eux-mêmes- se chamailler, de nouveau, en pleine séance, alors que Susie évoquait le fait que la mort de son père -et la figure paternelle en elle-même- pesait énormément sur sa vie de couple. Elle aurait tellement voulu être une super-héroïne, ne serait-ce que pour un « super kick » là où il fallait, afin qu'ils se calment, se taisent, enfin, fassent quelque chose ! Comment faisait Fury ?

Le pire dans cette affaire, c'était que les deux Vengeurs poussaient souvent les autres couples à prendre parti.

« Le problème de Rogers c'est qu'il vit trop dans le passé, disait Tony en pointant le Capitaine du doigt. Pour survivre, il faut s'adapter !

\- Passez soixante-dix ans dans la glace Tony, et nous pourrons parler de survie. »*

Le visage de certains membres du groupe se tordit, d'autres ne se privèrent pas pour ricaner. Il était plutôt rare que le Stark soit ainsi brûlé vif. Tony soupira. Il était sûr que Jarvis aurait son petit commentaire à faire là-dessus, lui aussi. Heureusement qu'il lui ordonnait de rester silencieux pendant la thérapie.

« Messieurs, soupira le docteur Bennett en triturant son stylo nerveusement. Quelques fois, en quatre thérapies, certains couples parviennent à régler tous leurs problèmes. Mais vous… Je dois admettre que vous me désespérez. »

Les deux Vengeurs ne trouvèrent rien à redire, et elle ne put que s'en réjouir. Elle fit tapoter son stylo sur son bloc, les incendiant du regard.

« Bien, grogna-t-elle. Le but pour vous est, aujourd'hui, de trouver un projet pour votre couple. Quelle voie voulez-vous suivre ? Le but de cette thérapie est… de mettre fin à votre collaboration, ou la rendre plus solide ?

\- On est là pour la rendre plus solide madame, il me semble, répondit sèchement Steve.

\- Je croyais que Fury avait été clair sur le papier, ajouta Tony en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous, vous souhaitez ? Fit la thérapeute en insistant sur la nuance. Si vous êtes incapable de collaborer l'un avec l'autre, votre équipe n'as pas d'avenir. L'un d'entre vous veut-il quitter cette équipe ? Voulez-vous vous séparer ? Ou êtes-vous prêts à faire des efforts ? De véritables efforts, j'entends. »

Séance 9

Le pire, c'était qu'ils avaient fini par revenir. Le docteur Bennett ne les attendait même plus. Il leur avait fallu deux semaines, et ils ne s'étaient même pas présentés pour la séance. Ils étaient venus après, au moment où la salle était déserte et où la thérapeute relisait ses notes. Ils avaient l'air plutôt embarrassés, et elle ne pouvait que les comprendre, mais elle fut ravie d'apprendre qu'ils étaient revenus de leur plein gré.

Personne ne les avait poussés dans la salle.

Ils s'installèrent alors face à elle. Le docteur Bennett sourit presque tendrement, les regarda tour à tour, et décida de faire un point sérieux avec eux.

« En fait, acheva-t-elle après son débriefing, après vous avoir observé j'en ai conclus que vous devez lâcher prise. Tous les deux. Steve, vous devez arrêter de vouloir à tout prix avoir une incidence sur l'état d'esprit de Tony. D'une part parce que sa personnalité est telle qu'il ne se laissera jamais manger et vous y laisserez des dents. Essayez de l'accepter comme il est. »

Tony ricana, persuadé que la thérapeute avait choisi de se ranger de son côté. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui prouva qu'il n'en était rien.

« Le conseil est le même pour vous, Tony. Acceptez Steve. Comme il est. Parce que vous pourrez en retirer quelque chose de bon. Il ne veut pas vous dévorer. Vous savez qu'il a toutes les cartes en main pour gérer les situations, mais vous jouez l'enfant teigneux qui a juste l'esprit de contradiction. Lâchez prise. Laissez-le vous guider, parce qu'il ne vous veut pas de mal. »

Séance 10

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez rejouer une dispute.

\- C'est une blague. »

Le docteur Bennett soupira. Si, la semaine dernière, elle avait été ravie que Steve et Tony veuillent retenter leur chance, les jours qui avaient suivis avaient fait monter en elle une telle appréhension qu'elle avait fini par engloutir deux verres de vin avant de se lancer dans cette dixième séance avec eux. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il y en avait au moins un qui n'était revenu que pour contester les ordres.

« Je suis sérieuse Tony, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

\- Oh mais sérieusement, dit le Stark, allez-vous faire…

\- Pourquoi faut-il que l'on rejoue une dispute ? » Le coupa immédiatement Steve en prenant la parole plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû.

La thérapeute lui jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance. Lui, au moins, il avait réellement l'intention de faire un effort.

« Eh bien, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête vers ses notes, pour nous aider à la comprendre, à en démêler les enjeux. »

L'exercice se déroula en tour de table : chaque couple s'y plierait devant les autres. Les premiers furent Emma et John, suivis de Tiana et Travis, José et Juanita, Susie et Victor, puis Yuki et Amanda. Steve et Tony arrivaient en fin de liste, comme ça, le docteur Bennett ne craindrait pas qu'ils ne dévorent toute la séance. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, le fait qu'il ne soit pas sous le feu des projecteurs poussa Stark à avoir recours aux messes-basses pour communiquer avec Rogers.

« Sérieusement, chuchota-t-il, Cap… Pourquoi continuer ici ? Si à la rigueur il faut vraiment qu'on suive une thérapie, pourquoi on ne demande pas à quelqu'un de notre trempe ?

\- Vous connaissez un Super Psy, vous ?

\- Il doit bien en avoir… Réfléchit Tony. Par exemple… Bah le chauve là, qui sait lire dans les pensées !

\- Le Professeur Xavier ? Mais vous êtes infâme !

\- C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime soldat.

\- Que vous croyez. »

Leur tour finit cependant par arriver. Pour rejouer une dispute, ils n'avaient que l'embarras du choix. Ils choisirent la plus récente, qui les avait opposés juste après une mission, alors que Steve s'était attaqué à mains nues à un drone qui poursuivait l'ingénieur en armure. Le docteur Bennett secoua la tête. Décidément, avec ces deux-là, toujours la même rengaine. C'était presque comme s'ils cherchaient des excuses pour se disputer. Sept sur dix sur l'échelle du prévisible.

« Très bien messieurs, finit-elle par dire aux termes de la dispute. Maintenant, comme les autres, échangez les rôles.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Stark, ce qui montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout suivi l'exercice et même la consigne. Mais c'est nul ! Et puis on l'a déjà fait votre truc !

\- Vous avez joué le rôle de l'autre pendant toute une semaine, distingua la thérapeute. Là, je vous demande de jouer son rôle dans la dispute. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exactement comme quand Steve disait une ânerie plus grosse que lui, comme « Le Magicien d'Oz ! », puis croisa les bras. Steve lui-même semblait quelque peu réticent à se lancer dans la deuxième partie de l'exercice.

« Le but est d'entrer dans l'univers intérieur de l'autre, tenta de les raisonner Mme Bennett. Ou alors, si cela vous rebute, contentez-vous de répéter les mots de l'autre ! »

Finalement, ils se lancèrent. D'abord, bien sûr, sur le ton de la parodie, en singeant l'autre, mais après s'être habitués ce changement de peau, ils rentrèrent dans le bain. Le docteur Bennett les observait en hochant la tête, et en prenant quelques notes.

« De toute façon, pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à m'expliquer avec vous, disait Stark dans son rôle de Rogers. Puisque vous me détestez ! Autant que vous détestez votre père ! »

Cette phrase n'entrait pas réellement dans le schéma de la dispute. Le docteur Bennett fronça les sourcils et regarda ses deux patients. Steve lui-même sembla désarçonné.

« Attendez, l'interrompit-il, je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Vous avez entendu le docteur, grogna Tony. Entrer dans l'univers intérieur de l'autre.

\- C'est un message subliminal pour me faire comprendre que vous me détestez ? S'offusqua Steve.

\- Non ! Se défendit Tony. Je retranscris votre pensée !

\- Donc… Tenta de comprendre le docteur Bennett. Vous pensez que Steve pense que vous le détestez ? »

Elle prit le haussement d'épaules du directeur de Stark Industries pour un oui. Au milieu des « il pense que vous pensez qu'il pense », Steve s'était complètement perdu. Au début, la thérapeute voulu lui demander purement et simplement si sa pensée avait été correctement retranscrite mais elle choisit au dernier moment de se retourner vers Tony.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais penser ça ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye constamment de se racheter auprès de moi, déclara Tony. Comme s'il était persuadé qu'il m'avait offensé !

\- Vous vous torturez pour un simple drone, soupira Steve en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Mais c'est loin d'être la première fois que vous me sauvez la peau Cap ! S'énerva Stark. Je sais que vous avez votre super sérum mais vous commencez à me faire flipper !

\- Oh, c'est trop mignon… »

Tony fronça les sourcils, choqué par cette interruption, et fit volte-face. C'était Juanita qui avait parlé. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux et un immense sourire attendri.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour Steve… » Dit-elle sur un ton passionné et romantique.

L'ingénieur écarquilla les yeux, le docteur Bennett sourit et pendant un quart de seconde, une vive rougeur s'empara ses joues de Steve, qui détourna le regard.

« N'importe quoi, rectifia Stark. Mais il pourrait y laisser des plumes à force ! S'il lui arrive une tuile, ça va être de ma faute ! Je serais coupable !

\- Ou alors, dit le docteur Bennett en mordillant son stylo, vous avez peur de vous sentir coupable ? »

Elle reconnut directement l'expression de Stark, ce moment précis où son visage se brouillait, se décomposait, quand il se sentait percé à jour. La séance du malencontreusement d'achever sur ces mots, car l'heure de fermeture de la salle approchait.

Séance 13

Lors de la séance précédente, le docteur Bennett avait demandé à ses patients de se révéler, une fois par jour, quelque chose que l'autre ne savais pas d'eux. A sa grande surprise, même Steve et Tony avaient joué le jeu. Steve avait donc eu la confirmation que Tony ne le détestait pas, ce dernier avait appris que le Cap avait un faible pour les donuts, et tout un tas d'anecdotes drôles ou pittoresques avaient été échangés au cours de cette semaine.

Malheureusement, omis ce menu détail, le docteur Bennett n'arrivait pas à croquer le chemin parcouru. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une de leur sempiternelle dispute se jouait de nouveau en plein consultation. Sincèrement, la thérapeute estimait être au bord du gouffre. Grâce au ciel, un héros vint à son secours. Ce n'était pas un homme en armure ou en costume moulant, mais simplement John, qui était lui aussi fatigué par toutes ces sornettes. Les autres aussi avaient des problèmes, nom de nom.

« De toutes les manières… Vous savez quoi ? S'énerva l'irlandais. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Si Steve ne se comporte pas de cette façon alors Tony ne pourra pas faire éclater sa personnalité et si Tony ne le fait pas, Steve ne pourra pas contrôler et canaliser les choses comme il le fait. Et comme il a besoin de le faire. »

Un lourd silence tomba alors que l'homme croisait les bras, sous les yeux brillants d'Emma qui semblait se dire que son fiancé était un exemple d'intelligence accrue. Le docteur Bennett resta coite, de même que tous les autres membres de l'assemblée. Les premiers sur la liste étant, bien entendu, Steve et Tony. Ils se regardèrent, totalement secoués.

« Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison, Cap. » Constata Tony qui avait perdu tout son sarcasme.

Alors qu'un sourire en coin faisait sursauter ses lèvres, Steve secoua légèrement la tête, ne réussissant qu'à opiner. Tony pouffa, suivi du soldat. Et ils rirent. Ensemble.

Séance 15

« Alors… Maintenant que cette séance est terminée vous partirez avec « des devoirs », annonça placidement le docteur Bennett en regardant ses notes.

\- J'ai été diplôme à 17 ans, argua Tony en croisant les pieds, les jambes droites, lancez-vous madame ! »

La thérapeute ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Un Tony réfractaire à la thérapie qui, quand on lui disait que la séance ne se passait pas dans téléphone portable, répondait « Justement », ou un Stark enthousiaste qui attendait les exercices avec impatiente. Au fond, qu'importait, parce que quoi qu'il advienne, Mme Bennett craignait ses réactions.

« Passez un peu de temps en tête à tête, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?! »

Et voilà. Dix sur dix sur l'échelle du prévisible. Elle avait l'impression que « quoi » était ce que lui répondait le plus le fameux Tony Stark à chaque séance. Le pire, c'est qu'avec ça, elle pouvait être sûre de l'avoir perdu pour au moins les six prochaines séances à venir. Avec le temps qu'elle avait eu pour le motiver, c'était désespérant. Cependant, elle entreprit de s'expliquer :

« Vous avez besoin de forger une relation intime, même si vous n'êtes pas réellement un couple. Vous êtes proches de tous vos autres collègues mais vous continuez de dresser des barrières entre vous. Il est temps que ça change. »

Séance 17

Tony et Steve arrivèrent de nouveau en retard à la séance. Le docteur Bennett commençait à se douter qu'ils préféraient en fait se retrouver seuls avec elle plutôt que face à tous les autres. En revanche, elle se voyait incapable d'identifier la nature de ce changement. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure : elle le devinerait tôt ou tard.

« Pourquoi on devrait retourner manger dans cet immonde restaurant ? Arguait Steve, un tantinet agacé, en traversant la salle jusqu'à elle.

\- Parce que c'est cher, et que je suis riche, répondit sarcastiquement Tony.

\- Ça mène à rien, grogna le Cap, c'est qu'une tambouille pour les prétentieux où ils passent leur temps à énumérer pleins de plats bizarres auxquels je comprends rien… Et puisque vous que vous avez choisi hier, c'est pas à moi de choisir aujourd'hui ?

\- Laissez tombez Cap, persifla l'ingénieur, l'ensemble des restaurant que vous avez pu fréquenter dans votre jeune âge doit avoir fermé.

\- Je pensais plutôt à une balade ou un cinéma… Concéda Steve en prenant place sur sa chaise. On n'est pas obligé de se remplir la panse comme des ogres.

\- Attention, image burlesque lancée ! Ricana Tony en s'asseyant à côté de lui. »

Séance 19

Le docteur Bennett attendit cependant que Tony et Steve viennent à bout de leur nouvelle timidité vis-à-vis de leurs camarades et acceptent d'assister aux séances régulièrement pour passer à la phase suivante. Si elle avait été Fury, elle l'aurait appelé la Phase 2. Parce que c'était le moment où elle commencerait réellement à s'amuser et où elle se vengerait de ces deux héros qui l'avaient fait tourner en bourrique pendant près de dix-neuf semaines.

« Vous devez vous séparer.

\- Quoi ? »

A cet instant, la thérapeute se dit qu'elle aurait dû faire des bâtonnets à chaque fois qu'on réagissait ainsi à ses consignes. Quoique, étant donné que Tony et Steve avaient poussés cette exclamation en même temps, est-ce qu'on pouvait parler de renouveau ? Finalement, non. Un « Quoi ? » restait un « Quoi ? », et s'ils se mettaient à deux pour le dire, ça devenait encore plus triste.

« Jusqu'à la prochaine séance, exposa-t-elle en les ignorant et en se concentrant sur les autres couples, vous devez couper tout contact avec l'autre. Si vous vivez ensemble, l'un d'entre vous doit partir chez un ami. Je sais ce que ça peut paraître étrange, mais vous êtes habitués à être ensemble. Il faut voir comment vous vous en sortez sans l'autre, pour prendre conscience de l'ampleur ou au contraire, de la petitesse de vos sentiments. »

Ça, c'était ce qu'elle leur avait fait avalé. Alors oui, c'était très peu professionnel, mais après ces quatre mois ardus où elle avait dû gérer deux super-héros qui étaient incapables de venir à bout de la tension entre eux, elle estimait y avoir entièrement droit. Et puis, si ça aidait les autres patients, tant mieux.

Tout en s'installant sur le canapé, le docteur Bennett alluma sa tablette. Elle avait mis un certain temps à obtenir l'autorisation de Fury mais en voyant les nets progrès des deux partenaires, il avait accepté de lui donner ce qu'elle demandait en guise de dédommagement. Après avoir activé le programme, son écran se scinda en deux et parurent, en tout logique, deux images : à gauche, Tony Stark dans son laboratoire, en train de travailler sur une armure, et à droite, Steve Rogers dans son appartement, en train de griffonner dans son carnet. Un sourire sadique trancha le visage du docteur Bennett. Par hasard, ce n'était pas le visage de Tony Stark qu'elle voyait sur ce carnet ? Mais si, mais si c'était lui.

Un couinement venant de l'écran de gauche attira son attention. Tony Stark venait de s'affaler sur son plan de travail.

« Steve… »

Le docteur Bennett ricana. Enfin, il l'appelait Steve ! A ce stade-là, autant servir le pop-corn. Elle regarda l'heure sur son l'horloge murale. Cela faisait quoi, quatre heures qu'ils étaient séparés, à tout casser ? Huit sur dix sur l'échelle du prévisible.

« JARVIS, grogna Tony, le nez sur le plan de travail, contacte le Capitaine.

\- Monsieur, sembla s'étonner l'intelligence artificielle, je croyais que la thérapeute…

\- La thérapeute elle sert à rien, argua l'ingénieur, contacte moi la bannière étoilée ou je te démonte morceau par morceau.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Le docteur Bennett eut le temps de se faire chauffer un peu de pop-corn pendant que le contact s'établissait. Et aussi, le temps que Rogers réponde au téléphone. Elle rejoignit son canapé juste à temps : il venait de décrocher.

« Steve ! S'exclama immédiatement Tony comme s'il venait de retrouver le souffle de vie.

\- Tony, ça suffit, soupira le soldat en regardant son dessin, pour la thérapie, on doit rester séparés…

\- Je sais mais c'est trop dur ! Gémit l'ingénieur. Sérieusement, le docteur Bennett ne saura jamais si on enfreint la règle ! »

Que tu crois, se dit la thérapeute en éclatant de rire derrière son écran, crachant disgracieusement quelques pops-corn.

« Ça suffit, soupira le Cap, retournez travailler.

\- Ah, on voit que vous le vivez bien, vous, se plaignit le Stark en s'asseyant sur son plan de travail.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? S'offusqua Steve. Rien ne serait plus facile pour moi que passer la porte, courir à la tour et passer un peu de temps avec vous !

\- Alors faites le Cap ! S'il-vous-plait ! »

Des supplications en plus ? Franchement, c'était magnifique. Le docteur Bennett ne regrettait pas d'avoir annulé la séance de cinéma avec ses amis. Ça, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'un blockbuster.

« Non, réussit quand même à articuler Steve.

\- Steve, insista Tony.

\- Non, répéta le soldat. A la semaine prochaine, Tony.

\- Vous allez raccrocher ? S'étrangla l'ingénieur, complètement désespéré.

\- Il va bien falloir.

\- Steve… »

Le blond parvint en fin à rabattre le téléphone sur le combiné, malgré l'air touché qu'il arborait. Le docteur Bennett tapa dans ses mains. Ça, ça filait dans les séquences enregistrées.

Séance 22

« On a un problème en fait, avoua Tony, mal à l'aise. »

Le docteur Bennett avait retrouvé le sourire. Rire aux dépends de deux des plus grands héros du monde lui avait fait un bien fou : elle n'avait pas touché à une seule goutte de vin depuis ce soir-là. Et les autres soirs de la semaine, puisqu'ils avaient craqués. En même temps, ce n'était pas entièrement de leur faute. Doom avait décidé d'attaquer New-York, pour changer, ils étaient partis lui botter les fesses, pour changer, mais ils s'étaient croisés, et finalement, ils avaient choisi de repartir ensemble pour l'appartement de Steve. Rien de notable ne s'était passé, sinon quelques cafés, des films –dont l'un avait découlé sur une nuit commune sur le canapé-, mais c'était plutôt révélateur. Raison pour laquelle le docteur Bennett était sûre de savoir ce qui allait suivre.

« On croit qu'on est en train de tomber amoureux. »

Quinze sur dix sur l'échelle du prévisible, se dit la thérapeute. Sincèrement, Patrick Jane n'avait qu'à ranger sa veste, elle était la meilleure mentaliste au monde. Cependant, le silence qui venait de tomber lui prouva que son enthousiasme n'était pas vraiment partagé. Ah oui, c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle devait intervenir.

« Est-ce que vous avez conscience que certains viennent ici parce qu'ils craignent de ne plus être amoureux ? S'enquit-elle très froidement.

\- En même temps Travis a trompé Tiana, vous m'étonnez qu'elle soit plus amoureuse ! Contra Tony avec désinvolture. »

Le sourcil d'Emma qui se haussa et le hochement de tête de Victor prouvèrent que son avis était partagé. Le docteur Bennett soupira.

« En quoi serait-ce un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça nuirait à l'équilibre fragile de notre équipe, voilà tout ! Dit le Stark en claquant des doigts. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Romanoff et Barton ne parviennent pas à conclure !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ricana Mme Bennett. La thérapie est aussi là pour ça. »

*

Cela faisait un an que la psychologue n'avait plus de nouvelles de Steve et Tony. Elle ne se souvenait plus du nombre de thérapies qu'ils avaient encore suivis après cet aveu. Peut-être une dizaine. Mais il leur avait fallu peu de temps pour décider qu'ils préféraient être ensemble. Tant mieux, au fond. Elle n'aurait pas supporté vingt séances de plus où ils auraient passé leur temps à se tourner autour. Elle avait touché sa formidable récompense du SHIELD (moins les frais d'installation de ses deux caméras espionnes qu'elle avait dû rendre), mais avait continué de travailler en tant que thérapeute conjugale. Certains couples étaient partis, d'autres étaient venus, certains étaient restés. Mais les deux hommes s'étaient volatilisés.

En rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, la thérapeute fut surprise de trouver une belle enveloppe blanche et cartonnée au milieu des publicités et des factures, si bien qu'elle n'attendit pas d'être rentrée pour l'ouvrir.

C'était un faire-part. Mince, se dit-elle. Six sur dix sur l'échelle du prévisible.

« Vous êtes cordialement invitée au mariage de Tony Stark et Steve Rogers. »

Elle éclata de rire sans se préoccuper de la vieille voisine qui le regardait de sa fenêtre. Presque avec précipitation, elle se rua dans sa maison, chercha un stylo et saisit le carton réponse qui disait « Oui », avant d'y écrire, dans un coin, d'humeur taquine : « Félicitations aux SuperHusbands. »

A son grand étonnement, une semaine plus tard, un nouveau carton réponse était arrivé dans sa boite aux lettres. « Merci à la SuperTherapy ».

**Author's Note:**

> * = Petit clin d'œil au dessin animé (Earth's Mightiest Heroes). Je trouve cette réplique juste excellente.
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d'Utilisation Commerciale - Pas de Modification 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
